Five Nights at Koko's 2
Five Nights at Koko's 2 is a prequel to my first fangame, Five Nights at Koko's. It takes place in July 1984. The protagonist is Jacob Jones (the first "victim" of the Koko Murders, even though he doesn't die) and the main antagonist is Koko the Clown. Gameplay You play as Jacob Jones, a lazy 23-year-old looking to make a quick buck and some free food, therefore getting a job at a local pizza place in town. In this game, you must check the cameras to avoid the animatronics. If one's near your office, you must put on the Koko mask. There's also an unfinished new Koko in CAM 2C, who doesn't get fooled by the mask since his facial features have not been implemented yet, therefore he does not recognize other animatronics. Working on him makes him feel pain, so to avoid him killing you and coming to your office, you must play a sound track of gears and bolts. This takes up LOTS of power (around 20% per second), however, which you must regain with the power generator. Oh, one last thing. Like in the first game, Jimbo is an oddball. You must look at him to keep him at bay, because he hates being looked at. If you look at him too much, though, he'll get pissed and storm up to your office and kill you whether or not you have the mask on. Animatronics Koko the Clown The main antagonist. He is the "old" Koko. He starts on night 2. He is black and white and has a long wizard hat on his head. He starts at CAM 1A, moves to CAM 1D, 1C, 1B, and then CAM 2A before reaching your office. Bonzo the Clown The secondary antagonist. He starts on night 2. He looks the same as in the first game except with a top hat on. He starts at CAM 1A, moves to CAM 1B, then CAM 2A (might go into CAM 2B and strike a weird pose with Loko as an easter egg :P) before entering your office. Loko the Clown The tertiary antagonist. He starts on night 1. He also looks the same as in the first game except with a bowler hat on. He starts at CAM 1A, moves to CAM 1D, 1C, 1B, and then CAM 2A (might go into CAM 2B and strike a weird pose with Bonzo as an easter egg :P) before entering your office. Jimbo the Clown The last antagonist. He starts on night 1. He ALSO looks the same as in the first game but with a sailor cap on. He starts at CAM 1B (in a balloon station in the corner) and if you don't look at him or look too much, he'll storm right up to your office and jumpscare you. New Koko A new antagonist (oh boy!) who looks like one of the withered animatronics from FNAF 2. He starts on night 2. He is missing an arm, leg, and head. The reason of this is because he's currently being made, and making new parts takes a VERY LONG TIME. He starts in CAM 2C, and if you don't play gear sounds once every 2 hours (1 hour on Night 4 onward) he will run past CAM 2B and jumpscare you. Cameras CAM 1A - Dining Room CAM 1B - Staircase (leads to CAM 2A) CAM 1C - Generator CAM 1D - Bathroom Hall CAM 2A - Staircase (leads to CAM 1B) CAM 2B - Manager's Office CAM 2C - Mechanics Room Phone Calls Night 1: Hey, it's your manager. Listen here, bud, you are one lucky bastard. You're gettin some good pay and some free pizza. Congrats, but there's a few things you oughta know. This is why I'm callin ya. These clowns have started moving around at night. Hasn't gotten THAT bad, but they're starting to break stuff. This is only the second week of this new location and they're already acting weird, heh. Kinda weird, y'know, cuz the other previous location didn't had this happen before it closed down, but meh. It's happenin' here, and that's all that matters. All the high tech is stored in your room, so your job is to make sure they don't break THAT, cuz, y'know, money don't grow on trees. Speaking of cash, you can check some cameras with that tablet we gave you, but don't run out of power cuz that's 200 bucks down the drain, and you can consider yourself fired. If one does get to your office, one, you failed us, and two, put on that Koko mask you got and tell them not to touch the tech and leave the room. Koko's their leader, after all. Even Koko himself is dumb enough to fall for that! Oh, one last thing before I'll leave you be. Jimbo there is a really aggressive specimen, and he sure hates the cameras looking at him for some reason. Check on him with the cameras every once in a while so he don't go up and start smashing some things. Anyways, that's all. See ya. Night 2: Hey there. Nice job yesterday! Not a crack on the tech. Checked myself! Anyways, the other ones have been way more hyper during the day. Pretty sure they'll do the same during the night. The one you really got to look for is the unfinished Koko in 2C. You might have seen him once or twice. People have been saying that the current Koko doesn't look like a clown so much, so we were making this new one in hopes of replacing the current one and appeasing the audience. This one is a real tricky figure, though. It's loss of parts doesn't really stop him much. The mask doesn't work too well on him according to David, the guy working on him, so he came up with a pretty good idea. He really hates being worked on, so much in fact that whenever he sees David he'll try to run away. We have to shut him down to even work on his body. Because of this fear, he's also scared of wrenches and bolts, so we played an audio file this morning chock full of wrench sounds. That oughta stop him from leaving. However, this audio needs a speaker, and that cost HELLA money in the night. You must use the generator if you plan on keeping that pesky thing at bay. Anyways, I think that's it. See ya. Night 3: Listen, man, you gotta stop telling people that the animatronics are trying to kill you. You know that's not true. They're just trying to break stuff. The kids are starting to get scared. Keep this up, and you'll get a one-way ticket out of this establishment. That ticket being a pink slip. Take this word of advice seriously, okay? Alright. Talk to you tomorrow. Night 4: You haven't stopped. Alright, at this point, you know too much. If I had half a mind you'd be gone from this place. However, you're a great night guard. My only option is to keep pressin' you. STOP. Seriously. Do you even want your paycheck anymore? If you do, you'd better quit this. Bye. Night 5: Listen here, uh, this place is racking up too much cash to handle. We're gonna move tomorrow to a simpler place. It's only got one floor, but we don't even need a second floor. Probably. You just gotta make sure the animatronics don't break the tech for one more day. Is that so hard? Sigh. You'd best not come to the next location. We got this new guy named Paul for the job. You've caused too much trouble. I tell you somethin'. You show your face around the new place and I'll hire a guy I know to do you in. Goodbye. Trivia I tried to make this game sort of like a mix-match of FNAF 1, 2, and 3, containing elements from all of them. Xli Qerekiv mwr'x xvywxasvxlc X̣̭̜͖́Ļ̶̸̛̮͈͔͚̲̙͍͇̘̤͎̬͉̮V̕҉̢̡̱̫̫̪̱̙̻́I̵̴͇͈͖̙̪̭̫̙̺̱̙͙̼̰͔͢͠I̛̦̫̙̦̳͚̺̳̘͈͜ Category:JArford's Pages Category:Games